Basic Rules (Aetheric Realms)
To start with the world is in all ways empty and devoid of distinguishing feature. Gods use Power Points(PP) to influence and shape the world and these are received after every reset. Every god starts out with 6pp for their first turn, along with 3pp to claim domain(s); this is a higher-than-normal ammount to help establish new players. At the first reset, however, the god drops to 4pp at and their PP per turn will increase with their influence on the world from that point on. =Gods = All gods must have the following information in order to count as “birthed”. Usually the god that created the newly birthed god will assign them a domain sphere. Information may be changed at later dates. To note, all new gods start as "unaligned." In order to be Good, Evil, Chaotic Evil, or Lawful Good, the player must roleplay the god as such. Stat Block Name: Greater Domains: Moderate Domains: Lesser Domains: Alignment: Unaligned Physical Appearance: Symbol: =Actions = The following will be a list of actions as well as an approximation of their effect. Their PP cost is reflected in the number that is part of their name, and ranges from 1 to 4. Gods may cooperate(split PP) on a single action to lessen it's cost for each. In each case you must be specific, such as outlining the uses/powers of an artifact. Every action has an action with the opposite effect with the same cost. It counts as the same action for purposes of PP generating Artifacts and Exarchs. One PP 1PP - Attack God: Intiate combat, or aid another god in combat. 1PP - Create Artifact (Lesser): Create a lesser artifact, which only has mortal uses. 1PP - Form Domain(Lesser): Create a very specific portfolio sphere, such as “Tactics”. 1PP - Mold Land (Lesser): Create a single volcano, or similar feature. 1PP - Nourish Land: Create plants of a specific habitat. 1PP - Nourish Populace: Increase wealth, food etc. for a population. 1PP - Spawn Beast (Lesser): Create a lesser beast population of the Heroic Tier. 1PP - Guide Populace (Lesser): Influence an intelligent population to worship you. Also, direct divine orders, such as starting wars or forcing peace. Two PP 2PP - Create Artifact (Moderate): Create an item to be used by gods and mortals, that may not produce PP. 2PP - Create Plane (Lesser): Create a new minor plane of existence. These are planes that exist "inside" other places, such as Demi-Planes in the natural world or Divine Domains in the Astral Sea. 2PP - Form Domain (Moderate): Create a portfolio sphere, such as “Strategy”. 2PP - Guide Populace (Greater): Teach an intelligent population a specific task, such as sailing or a PC class. 2PP - Mold Land (Moderate): Create a mountain range, glaciers, or similar feature. 2PP - Shape Populace (Lesser): Create a lesser intelligent population. These are races of the Heroic Tier, such as humans. 2PP - Spawn Beast (Moderate): Create a moderate beast population of the Paragon Tier. 2PP - Spawn Template: Create a template that can be applied to other creatures. Three PP 3PP - Ascend Exarch: Create a powerful divine servant, capable of producing PP or granting a combat bonus, as well as other in-game affects. 3PP - Create Artifact (Greater): Create an item to be used by gods and mortals, that may produce PP. 3PP - Form Domain (Greater): Create a new Domain sphere, such as “War”. 3PP - Mold Land (Greater): Raise a new continent and effects of a similar size. 3PP - Shape Populace (Moderate): Create a moderate intelligent population. These are Paragon-Tier races, such as Drow. 3PP - Spawn Beast (Greater): Create a greater beast population of the Epic Tier. Four PP 4PP - Shape Populace (Greater): Create a greater intelligent population. These are Epic-Tier races, such as Efreet. 4PP - Ascend God: Allows the entry of a new player, who is semi-beholden to his creator. 4PP - Create Plane (Greater): Create a new plane of existence. These are planes that exist in their own right, such as the Elemental Chaos, Astral Sea, Feywild, or the Shadowfell. Lesser domains might exist within them. 4PP - Imprison God: A weakened god is effectively imprisoned, unable to spend his PP until aided by another god or released. Each reset you must expend an amount of PP equal to half the imprisoned gods reset value (rounded up) or release them. =Combat = Sometimes gods fight. When this happens they both use the 1pp attack god action in order to receive a combat bonus equal to their PP gained on the last reset. Some circumstances provide additional bonuses to combat. Gods my aid another god in battle, or make an attack of their own, resolved individually. Side Effects Each time you are the loser of an attack god conflict your combat bonus receives an accumulative -2 penalty. If you reach an base combat bonus of 0, you are weakened. Modifiers Another god spends 1pp to aid you: +2 bonus Battle takes place within your realm: +2 bonus. =Artifacts and Exarchs = Artifacts and exarchs are powerful tools of the gods, and have additional uses outside the normal expenditure of PP. Instead of counting towards your influence on the world they allow a god to influence themselves and other gods. A god may only use four PP producing Artifacts, Exarchs, or any combination but there of in a single turn, but no two may share a keyword. This does not stop a god from having additional PP producing artifacts and exarchs that cannot be used or stored in that turn. Artifacts An artifact may either provide a +1 bonus to combat against another god, or generate 1pp per reset towards actions involving the following keywords: Create, Mold, Shape, Nourish, Guide/Teach, Spawn, Imprison You may only utilize up to 4 artifacts or exarchs providing a combat bonus simultaneously, and you may only benefit from 1 artifact producing PP for a single keyword per turn. Exarchs An exarch is a mortal, being, or creation that you grant a portion of your divine power so that it may take actions for you. An exarch can provide a +1 combat bonus or generate 1 PP towards a specific keyword as though it were and artifact, which counts against your number of PP producing artifacts. Category:ARRules